Fairy Tail's Imagine Breaker
by Bobby Busha
Summary: Touma Kamijou, the wielder of imagine breaker, finds himself waking up in a strange ally with no memory of how he got their. Little does this unfortunate hero realize that he is no longer in his world. Join Touma Kamijou as he tries to find his way back home with the help of some new friends. (Takes place after the seven year gap)
1. Prologue

Pain... That was the first word that came to his mind. It felt like his body just went through hell and back the only thing that didn't hurt was his right hand. The second thing that came to mind was trash, he thought it smelt like trash. Opening his eyes Touma Kamijou sees that he is laying in a dumpster...

"Such misfortune" He groaned.

 _What happened..."_ He thought weekly. Like a slideshow memories started playing through his head: Him With Index in the hospital, Meeting Mikoto Misaka... again, Fighting Accelerator, his parents, the Daihasei Festival, the invasion of Academy City, World War Three, Gremlin...

"Othinus." He gritted his teeth as he tried to get up. Pain coursed through his body as he forced himself up from the garbage. If he had to guess he'd say that he had at least two of his ribs are broken and the throbbing pain in his head told him that he probably had a concussion. He pulled himself out of the dumpster only to be meet face first with the cold hard ground.

"Ugh." He groaned as he pulled himself up and leaned on the wall for support. He looked around, it looked like the sun was just setting... or just coming up he really couldn't tell his head was killing him.

The last thing he Remembered was him declaring that he was going to 'Fight a god' in the Perfect World.

"Guess that turned out well..." He said to himself.

He shivered at the thought of the Perfect World. He still couldn't believe that he took away everyone's happiness. He felt like he could throw up any second. How could he have done such a thing? Surely if his life could keep the happiness of everyone else then why did he not do it? _**Why didn't I commit suicide?**_

 _Because I wanted my world back..._ He thought grimly.

 _No use moping around here._ Slowly but surely he placed one foot in front of the other and started walking out of the ally. He was confused when he got to the street because not only was it empty but it wasn't even a road it was more like a large sidewalk. He looked up to the sky and couldn't even see a landmark or any buildings.

 _Could it be that I'm not even in Academy city anymore?_ He thought. Not knowing where to go he went left. As he was walking he noticed that the buildings looked... Off.

 _I have no Idea what i'm doing._ He looked to see if anyone was around to give him directions or anything. He didn't even know where a hospital was.

"H-Hey Let go of me!" A female voice shouted.

Touma looked over across the street to see a man dressed in black with red hair. He had a grip on a girl. This girl had long purple hair and looked to be around 5 feet tall. She had on a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline which is complimented by a long, white skirt and green boots.

"Come on... Don't be like that how about you be a good girl and come with me." The mad said in a deep voice.

"No." The girl said breaking the grip from the man. He looked at her with rage building up inside him.

"Fine. Be that way I'll just take you by force... Don't say I didn't give you a choice." He moved his left hand until it was above what appeared to be a ring... and then something strange happened. Wind started to form out of nowhere...

 _An Esper?_ Thought Touma. _No It doesn't even look like I'm anywhere near Academy City... That only means..._

The air around the man started to grow more and more. until it took the shape of a small tornado. The girl took a step back as her hair started moving from the wind. She looked at it in fear before it shot out at her. She was about to scream from help until someone ran right in front of her and held out his right hand.

Before she had time to yell at the guy to get out of the way he held out his right hand and the Tornado struck it head on. It was weird there was a sound of shattering glass and the Tornado was just gone...

"So tell me..." Touma began with deep breaths and trying to hold all of his pain in.

"What is a Magician doing here trying to get a random girl?"

The Man was at a lost for words where did this wannabe hero come from? And What did he just call him!

"Hey Kid I didn't just do a fancy trick! That was the real deal. I'm a wizard with REAL magic not some phony. Also you got nerve, challenging me. I have half a mind to end you right now, but i'll tell you what how about you walk away like this never happened and I wont kill you. Fair?" He said with an evil smile.

Every second Touma had since waking up had just gotten weirder. _What is this guy talking about 'Real Magic' 'Wizards' Where in the hell is he?_

"I don't think so. How about You take a hike before things get any worse, okay? I don't want anymore trouble so please leave." Touma said. He really didn't want to start a fight, not in his condition. He could end up worse, But then again maybe he deserved it...

"Really you want me to Leave? I don't think..." Before he could finish his sentence the girl with the Purple hair grabbed Touma's left arm and took off running.

"HEY GET BACK HERE." The man yelled. He was about to run after them but stopped.

"Whatever it's not worth it..." He said as he walked away.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Every time Touma took a step the pain in his chest increased more and more, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop... Stop... I... I Think we lost him." Touma said to the girl. The Pain was at an all time High and his head was pounding. Hopefully this girl could take him to a hospital or something. He also needed answers.

She took a second to look at him and frankly he looked like shit... His clothes were all torn up and he smelt like shit too.

"A-Are you going to be okay?" She said worryingly.

He shot her a smile.

"I'll be fine... Can you... Tell... Me... Where.. I. Am" He asked between breaths.

"Uh 3rd street."

"No... What _city_ am I in." He felt himself get very tired all of a sudden.

She looked at him as if he had just asked her how to walk.

"Um..." She began

"You're in the town of Magnolia."

 _Town? Oh boy..._

"Country?" He felt himself get more and more tired... He needed to at least know where he was...

"The Kingdom of Fiore..."

 _Or... Not knowing was fine too._

"Such Misfortune." Was all he said before everything went black.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 **Hello Readers and welcome to my New Fanfic. First off let me start this off by saying Thank you, the reader, for spending you're time reading my fanfic it mean a lot so thank you. Secondly, I will be updating This and A Certain Rosario Vampire basically whenever I can so sorry If I don't really have a schedule. Third and finally , Yes the girl with Touma Is Kinana I wanted someone from the guild to sort of play 'damsel in distress' and Kinana was the first person to come to mind. Like Always please leave a review if you enjoyed this it means a lot, and again thank you for you're time-** _ **Bobby Busha**_


	2. Bad Luck

Touma actually woke up peacefully for a change...

 _Is it bad that I find this different._

He looked around the room that he was in and it appeared to be an infirmary. He started to sit up and noticed that his ribs felt so much better but still had that stingy felling. Across the room was a mirror looking in it he saw that he was still in his school uniform; he also had, a bandage around his head.

"Oh! This is a pleasant surprise. It looks like our mysterious guest is finally awake." A soft but sweet voice said. Looking to his right Touma saw a girl around average height and long silver like hair. She was wearing a ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt and above her chest was a large pink bow.

"Yeah...uh How long was I out?" he asked kinda awkwardly.

"My, my right with the questions. How about introductions first. My name is Mirajane, You?"

"I'm... I'm Touma Kamijou."

"See was that so hard. You must be hungry how about I go fetch you a snack."

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to be a bother..." Touma said.

"Nonsense its the least we can do for you for saving Kinana, take at as a thank you."

"Kinana she was the purple headed girl that was with me before, right?"

"Yes, in fact, she should be happy to hear that your up, let me go get you're food i'll be right back."

Not long later Mirajane came back with a sandwich and a glass of water. Not only that but she also brought back Kinana.

"Here you are Touma." Mirajane said as she handed him the food and drink. He took it with a thank you. Kinana spoke up next.

"I never got a chance to say thank you last night for saving me, even in that condition that you were in, so thank you very much." Kinana said with a slight bow.

"It was really no trouble..." Touma said. He was still not really used to getting praised.

"Still I just wanted to say thank you before my brakes over; I have to get back in there, I'll check back in later. See ya." She said with a wave.

Silence took over the room as Touma ate. _Alright its about time for some answers._

"Hey Mirajane... If you don't mind I have a few questions."

"Go right ahead." She said in a friendly manner.

"Okay... Where to start. How about with where I am and how long was I out.?"

Mirajane took a seat on the bed across from Touma.

"Well for starters you're in Fairy tail and you've been out for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Afraid so..."

"Such Misfortune..."

"Anyways if you're up too it our Master would like to speak with you."

Touma gave a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Master?"

"Yes the guild Master." She stated.

Touma became even more confused...

 _What is she talking about?_

"Um... Whats a guild?"

Mirajane about fell to the floor dumbfounded. _How Does he not know what a guild is? That's impossible._ She thought.

"Perhaps I should take it from here Mirajane." An old voice said.

Touma looked over at the doorway and a little old man, no more than the size Komoe, with a white shirt and a golden coat. He also had a small wooden cane.

"Mirajane If you would, I would like to speak with our guest in private." He said with a stern voice.

"Of course Master." She said as she exited the room.

The old man took a good long look at Touma before he started to speak.

"Before we began what is you're name young boy."

"Touma Kamijou."

"Well Mr. Kamijou I am Makarov Fairy Tail's guild Master. First off I want to thank you personally for saving Kinana.

Touma put on a smile.

"Like I said before it was no big deal, I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing if they were in my place." He said with a wave.

"Be as that may, It was you who saved her and I am in your dept. Now, If you don't mind I have a few questions for you you lad just as you have ones for me. So how about a give and receive type of thing. Eh?" He said.

"Sure, why not?" Touma said.

At least this way I can get some real answers.

"Excellent! I'll go first..."

 _Should have seen that one coming from a mile away_. Touma thought.

"When you saved Kinana it appeared you were already in need of medical attention... How did you get injured that badly?"

 _Great a question I can't really answer... I think I fought Othinus... Right? Why Can't I remember?_

"Um... I think I got into a fight."

Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"You think?"

"I... I don't really remember."

"I see... and what do you remember?"

Touma raised his pointer finger up in the air.

"Not so fast old man, its my turn for you to answer my question... Where am I?"

The old man looked at Touma and stroked his chin.

"Fair is Fair... You are in the finest guild in all of Fiore... Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, like I said earlier I have no Idea what that means..."

Makarov looked at Touma in disbelief for a split second.

 _How could he not know of Fairy Tail! We might not be popular these days but people still know us... Come to think of it, He didn't even know what a guild was how is that possible... Unless_

"Tell me boy, Where are you from..."

"Academy City" Touma said instantly.

"Really?" Makarov said as he started to pace back and forth.

"And what if I told you I never heard of a place called 'Academy City'?"

"you...You're kidding... Right? Please tell me you're kidding. "

The old man give Touma a Sympathetic look.

"I'm afraid not... It appears you're a long way from home."

 _No. It can't be... Wait, No... Those weird buildings , That guy calling himself a wizard, Magic..._

"I'm In a different Universe all together. Touma concluded.

Makarov nodded...

"It appears so..."

"Such Misfortune."

After some time had passed Touma got up from the soft bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Makarov asked.

"To find a way back."

"Okay... But what if you don't find anything on you're own? Do you even know where to look? How are you going to eat? How will you get Money? I Imagine our currency is different from yours."

Touma stopped dead in his tracks.

"I... I don't know." He said.

"A guild is a place where Wizards find a home, they can go out on jobs, hang around the guild hall, and lots of other stuff. How about for now, you join? You'll have a place to stay, You'll have money and time to find a way back to you're home." Makarov Said.

Touma stayed silent for a long time thinking through his options, that were very limited. After a while he let out a long sigh.

"I can join even though i'm not a wizard?" Touma asked.

"You took down a wizard while you were severely injured, something tells me there's more to you then meets the eye."

"Yeah..." Touma said with a chuckle.

"Well anyway I expect an answer tomorrow ... You should get some more rest, you're still not fully healed." Makarov said as he headed out the door.

When he left Touma sat back on his bed in silence. He just sat there, nothing more, nothing less. Until he got under the covers and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

"So, will You help me." A chilling voice asked.

It was in the dead of night right outside the sabertooth guild hall.

"Only if you help me. Business is Business after all." A female voice said.

"Indeed it is... Soon Rouge will be mine for the taking and once that happens..."

Out of the darkness came a girl with one eye and a witches hat. She was dressed in black and had long blond hair.

"I will have my revenge on Kamijou..." The Magic God finished.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 **Hello Readers hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry its not long or anything i'm just trying to get things started on this fanfic before I really start to get into things. I got BIG plans on this project and I think you guys are gonna like a quick thank you to you guys for the support it means a lot so keep it coming.I can't wait to see what you guys think about Othinus still being, well, evil... Okay now its time to start on the next chapter of A Certain Rosario Vampire so until next time-** _ **Bobby Busha**_


	3. Strange Is The New Normal

Touma woke up in the infirmary bed and slowly but surely got out of bed. In all honesty he was still a little bit Hesitant out about the whole Guild thing. He hated to get people caught up in his problems but he was desperate. He needed to get back home; Touma stretched and let out a big yawn. He looked over to the bed next to him and saw a set of cloths with a note attached to the top.

 _Touma, I figured you'd need a change of cloths. Put these on you and come to the the main hall. I hope you came to an answer, of course if you choose not to go you're still free to go, i'm just trying to help- Makarov_

Touma threw away the note and proceeded to change. When he was done he looked in the mirror across the room. He had on Long black pants with a bright red t-shirt. He then put on his throw over black jacket.

Walking out of that small infirmary and walking into the guild hall was... Disappointing to say the least. The place looked worn out, really in need of an update. But for a worn out place it really was crowded, Touma looked around to see a variety of different people: One girl he saw was sitting at the bar downing her drink, Looking to his right two old man are playing cards,he even saw A red haired girl eating cake,

"Hello Touma." He heard a voice call out to him. Turning around he came face to face with Mirajane.

"Oh, hi Mirajane." He greeted with a warm smile.

"How are you felling?" She ask sounding sincere.

"Oh I'm good can't even fell the pain anymore."

"No... How are you felling about the other thing." She asked and realization struck Touma.

 _HE TOLD HER!_ He screamed in his head.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Master had to go away on urgent business so I was the only one informed you're secret's safe with me."

 _Okay... that's odd. Wants me to join his guild but then goes out the next day..._

"I'm good." He finally said.

"Or at least as good as anyone else would be if they were in my situation."

"I see... Well what about you're decision?" She asked.

It seemed like the longest seconds of his life. Should he join? It would help him a lot. He needed money, a place to stay and this looked like the best option giving the circumstances. He let out a sigh.

"Yeah... I''ll join." He said.

Mirajane suddenly had the biggest smile on her face.

"Fantastic!" She said pulling out a little brown box?

"All Fairy Tail members have guild marks, you're gonna need one too, so, where do you want it and what color should it be?"

"Oh... Um. Black...on the back of my left hand." He said holding out his left hand.

She took his hand and placed stamped it. Just like magic a guild mark was there, the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." She said.

"Thanks?" Touma said. Truth be told, he didn't know how to feel.

"Well worry about where you'll stay later but for right now all you need to know is the bar is in the back, that where I work, The job request board is to you're left, but before you go on any job I recommend having someone from the guild to accompany you, after all you don't know you're way around the kingdom."

Touma stayed silent until Mira spoke up again.

"You should go around the guild, get to know some people. " She said with a playful push. Unfortunately for Touma he wasn't prepared and stumbled face first into the table right behind him. His face hit something squishy.

"Uhhhh." He mumbled. He felt something still on his face so he used his tongue to see what it was...

 _Strawberry cake?_

Sitting up Touma came face to face with a crimson red haired girl with armor all around her body. She also looked a tad bit pissed off. _Oh boy..._

"Um... Sorry?"

She gave Touma a look that said, Really?

"And who are you?" She asked in a tone that made Touma feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Touma Kamijou, I just joined the guild... and accidentally ruined you're cake."

"Ah Master did say we might have a new guild member its nice to meet you, I am Erza Scarlet, and since you're new here I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time..." She said.

"Warning? What for?" Touma asked confused?

Ezra leaned in and gave him a chilling glare...

"Touch my cake again and prepare to face the consequences."

"Um... Okay?"

Just then the main doors to the Guild hall swung open and four people came into the building. One of these people had spiky pink hair with a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, and a scarf around his neck. The girl right beside him had on long blonde hair with a blur skirt and a white t-shirt on. The girl next to her was smaller, She had blue hair with a light blue dress on. Lastly the guy on the far wight was only in his boxers... That wasn't the weirdest thing though, two flying cats one blue and one white were right next to them. Touma was shocked to say the least.

"WE'RE BACK" The one with the pink hair shouted.

"Welcome back, How was you're trip guys." Mira was the first to welcome them back.

"Terrible." The blonde said.

"Yeah well It wouldn't have been if flame brain here didn't screw up like usually." The shirtless man said.

"What'd you say Ice princess!" Pink hair shouted walking up to him.

"You heard me Pyromaniac!"

"Stripper!"

"Meat Head!"

"Stripper!"

"You Already used that!"

"Because its true!" They continued insulting each other until Erza stood up. Touma thought she was gonna say something but instead she casually walked over to the two while they were fighting, grabbed their heads and smashed them into each other.

 _That's... That's not normal_. Touma thought.

"Hey, it's you." A voice called out. turning to his right Touma saw the small blue girl with her white flying cat.

"You're looking remarkably better then when we first saw you." The cat said.

 _Okay! Flying And talking cat... what a day. I guess its time for introductions._

"Yeah, I woke up the other day. Even became a guild member not too long ago, My names Touma, Touma Kamijou, You."

"I'm Wendy Marvel and this is Carla." She said pointing to her furry companion.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help sooner but for some strange reason my healing magic had no effect on you're wounds." She said.

Well that makes since... Wait did she say what I think she said.

"Wait... You treated to me?" Touma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Like I said I couldn't use magic so I had to stick to herbs and other materials. I must say though you healed much faster than I expected." Wendy said in slight surprise.

"I'm a fast healer." He replied.

Before their conversation could continue the pink haired guy butted in.

"Hey you're the new guy right?" He asked.

Touma just nodded.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel I heard you stopped a wizard with cracked bones, Now THAT'S the type of person I wanna fight. What do ya say? It'll be fun." He said setting his hands ablaze. Making Touma jump slightly back.

 _He wants to fight me? Why on earth would he want to do that? Hmm... Oddly enough this does remind me of a certain someone... But still I can't just fight him, what would be the point?_

Before Touma could say no they were interrupted yet again; this time by the blonde.

"You're not fighting anyone! Not until you help me get my rent money. Lets go." She said pulling Natsu by the collar to the job request board.

"Man Natsu, Lucy really has you on a leash." The blue cat said flying up to them.

"Hey, who's side are you on Happy."

"The side of lov-"

"Don't finish that sentence cat." Lucy threatened.

Touma sighed and walked up to the three; he knew he was probably gonna regret this, but not only did he need money he had to start to learn his way around the kingdom sometime. Why not start now. Plus these guys were his guild-mates what could possibly go wrong?

"Hey, Nice to meet you three, I'm Touma Kamijou." He said.

"So, Touma's you're name... Great now that I know you're name you can't get out of out fight." Natsu said.

"Don't mind him. I'm Lucy and this is Happy"

"So... I happened to overhear you're three's conversation and I was wondering if I could tag along. Mirajane said something about since its my first job I should accompany some people. You know just to get the hang of things." He asked.

Lucy's smile never faded.

"Of course you can come with us. we might need all the help we can get. With the job requests low, we only have jobs that are difficult or jobs that are just too easy." She said.

Natsu picked off a poster from board, And was about to show it to them but stopped and looked at Touma.

"If I let you come with us. You have to Promise me when we get back to fight me... Deal?

Touma let out a large sigh... Really? Finally he gave in.

"Deal." He said looking at the flyer.

 _That's a lot of Zeros._

"Help needed." He read.

"A magical group of bandits have been attacking a nearby village. Reward 50,000 jewel."

 _I guess 'Jewel's' the currency here._ Touma thought.

"Sounds like fun." Turning around Touma came face to face with the guy only in his boxers...

"Um... what?"

"Nice to meet you I'm gray." He said Cooley.

"Um...Hi. I'm Touma... You do realize you have no cloths on." Gray looked down.

"Damn it not again!"

Next little Wendy came up with Carla.

"I should tag along too, just to see if you're injury's come back up."

 _What?!_

Lastly Erza came up to the group. She gave them all a look before stopping on Natsu.

"Did you find a job Natsu." She asked and he nodded.

 _I guess shes coming too... Great so let me get this my first job my teammates include: Talking and flying cats, A pissed off redhead, the living carnation of fight club, a stripper, a blonde, and a kid who's like a doctor prodigy... And here I thought my first job was gonna be easy._

 _Such Misfortune._

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 **Hello Readers! So after some thought I decided to make up a mini arc. The reason why i'm doing this is because this fan-fic is set in the Manga version of fairy tail, so after the seven year gap they basically went into the grand magic games. I want Touma to be introduced to the guild a little before I start on that arc because lets face a lot of shit is gonna go down in that arc. The Lucy and Michelle arc from the anime would be too long so i'm just gonna create a small one just to get things rolling until the grand magic if anything feels a forced, so to speak, I just want to get introductions and everything out of the way as quickly as possible and get to all of the fun stuff. So, with that said Thank you for you're time and all the reviews you guys are awesome. Also, I currently have writers block on Rosario Vampire so yeah... that's a thing.**

 **Next time the Imagine breakers return.**

 ** _P.s Some of you have been asking about pairing so yes it will happen I just can't say with who... But I can tell you that this fan-fiction is NaLu approved so there's a least one pairing-Bobby Busha_**


	4. The Bandits Are Coming!

"So... Do we know anything about these so called bandits?" Touma Kamijou asked his not-so-normal guild mates.

They've only been on the road for a good hour, and one thing Touma had been a little bit irritated about was the silence. For them it was probably a comfortable silence, but for a new guy like him it was pretty awkward.

The group had also decided to walk instead of taking the train, much to Natsu's joy; since it would only take a couple of hours to get to their destination by foot once their outside of magnolia, not to mention it would give Touma a chance to get familiar with the layout of the land.

"Not much, only that they've been causing a lot of trouble with small town villages such as this one, its actually a good thing we can stop them now before things get out of hand, if things continue to escalate as they have people can get hurt or even killed." Erza explained.

"Plus they're also wizards, if they things continued like Erza said they could even become a dark guild." Happy added.

"Dark guild?" Touma asked.

"Dark guilds are guilds that are not officially recognised by the magic council, they abide the rules imposed by the Magic Council. Their belief is that the rules of the Council would only limit the full potential of guilds, as they place too many restrictions." Lucy informed jumping into the conversation.

"So Dark guilds are frowned upon I take it?"

"Very." Wendy replied.

This world still confused Touma to no end, so far everything was about magic. Was there no science? It was as if magic was the obvious answer to everything.

For the next two hours the group was somewhat silent. Touma for the most part was trying to familiarize the landscape as they walked. It all looked surreal; he was used to the big city and now everything was just... Land.

For now he'll just have to follow his guild mates around until he could get back home, guild members often teamed up on jobs right? Then he'll just ask to team up with them some more its not like he can go on missions alone. Who in their right mind would do that? It sounded so boring to him.

Suddenly the group came to a stop.

"Um? Why did we stop?" A confused Touma asked.

Without warning Gray charged right at Touma punching him at full force knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell Gray!?"

He didn't get an answer as Lucy charged after Touma next. Unlike last time though he was on guard and before Lucy could connect her kick he dodged under it and then pushed her away.

 _Lucy too?_

like clockwork Natsu was next charging after him with the same ferocity as the others. Touma dodged the first punch Natsu through at him, but the second one landed. Touma was about to go on the offensive when he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. Trusting his instinct he jumped out of the wayonly to see a sword strike the ground of where he once stood. Touma looked up to see the scarlet hair of Erza.

 _That was too close._

Next up in the painful game of musical chairs. Wendy and the... Magical Flying cats attacked him.

 _I really need to re-evaluate my life..._

Wendy went for a punch to his gut, but Touma leaned in a little forward so her fist couldn't connect , Unfortunately however, he ended up head butting one of the cats .

"Such... Misfortune." He muttered. Touma looked worriedly at the blue cat.

Happy, If he remembered correctly, looked like a zombie. The cat regained some composure as he was about to hit Touma with a head-butt of his own but he suddenly stopped. Everyone stopped.

They were still in their fighting poses as they just stood still like a couple of manikins. What frightened Touma the most was that they all has the same blank expression on their faces. It was as if someone flipped the 'off switch' on his guild mates. Suddenly a large booming voice spoke out.

"Wow! You are Spry." The voice exclaimed. The accent was hard to place but it most certainly had a southern ring to it.

"I mean look at ya, bobbin and weavin all over the place. didn't you ever get the memo boy?" the voiced asked.

Touma Looked beyond his manikin like guild mates to see a small group of men. They were all of different shapes and sizes and some of them even had masks man that was speaking to Touma however, stood a towering seven feet tall. He was oddly dressed in what could only be described as farmers clothing, as he had on a simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Touma could only assume that these are the magical bandits they were after.

His messy blond hair matched his bright blue eyes, but what Touma had his eyes on was the large crossbow he had in his hands.

"What memo?" Touma hesitantly asked. He had a felling he was not going to like what he heard in return.

"This hear is our turf." The man said aiming his crossbow at Touma. "And we as sure as hell don't want any god damn guild wizards on our turf."

Hey what do you know he was right. He really didn't like it.

A magic circle came out of the tip of the crossbow as an arrow shot out heading straight for Touma at a rapped speed. Touma had somehow ducked in the nick of time, for the arrow to past right through his spikey hair.

Touma turned his head to see the arrow hit a large builder a good sixty feet back only to see the rock start to rapidly expand before it completely imploded leaving a small Crater in the ground.

Touma slowly turned back around to face the man as he loaded another arrow in the crossbow and aimed it yet again at the unfortunate teen.

"See what'd I tell ya, you are spry, and for some reason or another we cant control ya like all the other guild freaks. You are just something else boy." He stated

"Well then since we can not control him... Lucus!" A dark seething voice rang out. " Then he is just an obstacle in our way." A man with a dark black robe stepped out of the surprisingly quiet crowd of bandits. "And You know what we do to obstacles in our way..."

The now Identified Lucus let out a wild grin as yet another magic circle came out of the tip of his crossbow, only this time it was much, much bigger. Now being as Touma had no magical power at all thanks to the imagine breaker, he couldn't really sense or judge how much ability a person had.

He did however know it was a really bad sign when he could practically feel the heat radiating from the crossbow and without another warning it fired. It shot out in what could only be described as a hyper beam from some out dated manga, Tearing up everything in its path as it headed right towards Touma but most importantly, his guild mates.

Out of Adrenaline alone Touma ran straight past his frozen guild mates and toward the devastating beam as it collided with him.

The only thing that could be heard after the blast was a faint sound of shattering glass.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _Okay... so hi? Not really sure of what to say after a year of not updating, and I kind of feel bad for it. so as a new years resolution I am going to try to update my stories more. Also another Sorry for the cliff hanger I just felt like it was a really good stopping point for this chapter. Like I said in the earlier chapters this isn't supposed to be a very long arc, but I felt like Touma needed to try out an actual quest before the Grand Magic Games. I mean a_** **_"new guy" from a different world joins the guild and the master just throws him in the games to make his guild the number one in fiore? The master won't let just anyone in the games so that is what this arc is for. I felt like Touma needed to prove his worth to the guild so that he could compete in the games. I actually hope to have this arc wrapped up in a chapter or two so the games wont be far behind and I have GREAT plans for that BUT I am getting way ahead of myself. As always I hope you enjoyed-Bobby Busha_**


End file.
